1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings for connecting flexible tubes or conduits for carrying gases, liquids or cables together.
2. The Relevant Technology
European Patent Publication No. 0702184 discloses a grab ring comprising an annular element having one set of teeth projecting outwardly at an inclined angle to the annular element to one side thereof and a second set of teeth projecting inwardly at an inclined angle to the annular element to the other side thereof to engage between a pair of inner and outer concentric cylindrical surfaces to permit relative movement between the surfaces in one direction thus preventing relative movement in the opposite direction. More specifically, the grab ring may be used to lock a tubular element in an encircling counter bore in a coupling body for a tube coupling. The grab ring may be located to one side of an “O” ring seal for the tube to be mounted in the counter bore or the grab ring may be embodied in the “O” ring seal.